June11
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: "I don't regret Nick meeting Miley, not at all. I'm happy they did because even if they did meet and it eventually caused them heartache, they experienced true love in those 2 years they were together." - Niley feat. Zanessa - OneShot


A one shot like promised. I wrote this just a few minutes ago because I was so uninspired this last few weeks and day. Hope its okay.

.

* * *

**June 11**

Somewhere in Los Angeles, a man sat on the couch with his girlfriend's head placed on his shoulder and his laptop opened as the two looked at photographs of an event four years ago, _June 11, 2006, the Elizabeth Glazer AID Foundation_.

"I remember that exact day," Vanessa Anne commented as her boyfriend flipped through the pictures.

"Me too," Zac responded as he stopped on one photo where everyone stood side by side, staring at the camera except for one curly-headed boy that was looking on his side, towards a girl with a cap on her head and a colorful top, Ms. Miley Stewart.

"Nicholas," the _High School Musical_ actress said softly with a little quiet giggle escaping her lips. "He looks so mesmerize."

Her old co-star, now the love of her life couldn't help but to chuckle out loud. It was true, he thought. The way that the young boy looked at the girl was something, something special.

"He was so nervous," he said as he recalled the memories of that day. "He kept rubbing the back of his neck. It was hard not to laugh."

Vanessa laughed as she sat up and brought her legs together as she wraps her arms around herself. She looks at the man next to her, the man she was very fond of and cares about while her eyes glisten and her smile brightens.

"Tell me the story again?" she asked as if she was a little girl wanting to hear some kind of a fairytale.

Zac took a glance of his beautiful lady and shakes his head, chuckling a bit at how she was reacting. But, as he stares at her brown sparkling orbs, begging for him to tell the story, he couldn't deny her that. So he places the laptop on the table in front of them, opened his arm to let Vanessa in and they snuggled on the seat.

"I saw the three boys looking quite in awe as they were surrounded by lots of important people and others like us who were also up and coming artists and whatnot," he started retelling the happenings of that day. "They kept quiet like they all didn't know what to do or who to talk to. Though they did talk amongst themselves and some other people, but you can tell that they were nervous. That's why I decided to walk over there and introduce myself."

Upon telling the story, the man couldn't help but to replay everything that had happened in his head. He could picture the now famous brothers trio looks as they stood there, not knowing what to do.

"They saw me and smiled," he continued. "I nodded and took the first initiative. I held out my hands and shook the oldest of them all, Kevin. After the introduction, we talked for a bit and that's how I found out the youngest boy's crush on our little "sister." I was telling them how they should come with me and I'll introduce them to the others including you, Ashley, and Miley."

The actress wraps her arm around her boyfriend as she listens intently to the story. A smile still creeping on her face and the sparkles on her eyes never left.

"As I said Miles' name, Joe nudged Nick on the arm and I gave him the confuse look," he kept going on with the story with a few laughter erupting from his mouth. "Nick obviously blushed and looked down while Joe, being himself, gave Nick right away saying that his younger brother had a huge, secret crush on her."

"Awww," the lady on his arms couldn't help but to coo.

"So with that, I told them to follow me," he commented before kissing his girlfriend's head. "They did and we walked around for a little while trying to find you girls. Just before I was going to give up and call you, I finally saw you guys talking amongst yourselves. Even from where we were standing, you can hear Mile's laughter."

"Oh I remember that!" Vanessa recalled. "We were talking about how you and Chad were having this some kind of bromance and Miley couldn't help but to chuckle out loud. She was seriously having a laughing attack."

Her boyfriend, the story teller shakes his head as he playfully glare at the girl, before starting with the tale once again.

"So, we came towards you girls and I introduced those three to all of you. I remember keeping an eye on Nicholas to see what he was about to do and again, he rubbed the back of his neck. That boy, he looked like he was about to faint. He was so pale and I don't even know if he took a breath when we stood in front of you girls. Finally, he got the courage and held his hand out for her. But Miley, being Miles, she shook her head and said…"

**"I don't do handshakes, I do hugs,"** the couple said in unison.

The _High School Musical_ actress laughed as both she and her boyfriend told the infamous sentence at the same time.

"Yeah," he replied chuckling. "Everyone laughed and Nick held out both his arms up and she immediately dived towards him."

"Then, she said, **"I hate your shirt,"** Vanessa recalled still giggling.

The man nodded and copied his girlfriend, laughing at the memory.

"They pulled away and that's how it all started," he continued to retell the story. "After that, they both had that sparkle in their eyes. Their smile that both plastered on their faces were wider than anyone in that event. You can quickly tell that they found something special."

"_It was true love_," the girlfriend continued.

Zac nodded his head and held his girl tightly, gently laying his lips on top of her head, kissing her lightly.

"I wonder what they're doing right now?" she asked, spacing out. "I wonder if they know that today is their day."

Sighing, he couldn't help but to question the same thing. The girl removed herself from his grasp and stared at his eyes.

"It's sad," she said very softly as tears began to flood her eyes. "It's like, that day, we saw how first love began. But at the same time, I kind of wish that they didn't meet, that you didn't introduce them to her. After the break up, she was in pain so much. She was crying every night. Although, I'm not saying Nicholas wasn't in misery. It's just that, I was there, we were there. Seeing her sobbing mercilessly, it caused cracks in my heart too."

Even though her boyfriend agreed with her, he couldn't help but to contradict a bit.

"I don't regret Nick meeting Miley, not at all. I'm happy they did because even if they did meet and caused them heartache, _they experienced true love in those 2 years they were together._ They managed to be in love at a young age and that is **truly something special**. That's why I don't regret it, not even once, not even a little bit."

After hearing those words, his speech, Vanessa couldn't help but to launch herself to him, hugging him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. Pulling away, their eyes locked on one another before finally leaning in and closing the gap between them.

However after just a few seconds in that lip lock, Zac's phone beeped, signaling that he had a message, actually as he looked, he realized he had 2.

He then begins to read the texts out loud so that his girlfriend could hear.

"Thanks Zac, for everything," it had said on the two texts. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met my first love. Tell Vanessa I said hi. See you soon."

With that, both adults had smiles plastering their faces. They, the two young ex-lovers had remembered the day and Zac and Vanessa couldn't be any happier. They had always believed in Nick and Miley's love and even now, they still and will always do.

The High School Musical actor, the same person that introduced the two 13-years-old pulled his girlfriend towards him while he wraps his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him as he thought of his little sister and the boy she fell in love with on **June 11, 2006**. He smiles widely at the thought of Nicholas Jerry and Miley Ray as he eventually, leaned in towards his girl, letting both them stare at the lit fireplace in front of them.

* * *

.

So there's a Zanessa in there & especially Niley.

**Happy Niley Day** again everyone. :)


End file.
